


Caramel Latte With A Side of You

by Gabbi_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Magic, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Sirius, M/M, Trans Remus, asexual sirius, bisexual remus, partial texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi_Rose/pseuds/Gabbi_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus sat behind the counter of Lucky's Cafe. His book propped up against the register, eyes moving quickly across the page. That was until he heard the bell above the door sound and James Potter, Lily Evans, and Sirius Black moved towards him, ready to order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Message On The Cup

Remus Lupin sat behind the counter of Lucky’s café. His book propped up against the cash register, eyes moving quickly across the page, the chatter of the people around the store barely registering in his brain. The sound going on through one ear and out the other. He looked around the café, noting the few people sitting around tables. He jumped when Peter, his best friend and coworker, poked him with a stirring straw, bringing him back to reality.  
  
“Remus! Why are you sitting there reading while I do all the work? Get off your bum and get to work.”  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and shut his book; shoving it beneath the counter and standing up, he heard the bell ring signaling people were either coming in or leaving.  
  
A group of three walked in: two boys and a girl. The first boy, whose arm was wrapped around the slim waist of the girl, was darkly tanned and had black unruly hair. He was tall with an athletic build, Remus guessed he probably played football. He work a pair dark blue jeans and a jumper with well-worn sneakers. His out of date, circular wire-rimmed glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.  
  
Remus looked at the only girl the group of three. She was tall and slim with fiery red hair and soft, emerald-green eyes. Her skin was pale and covered in an abundance of freckles. Her slim frame was dressed a floral patterned dress and white converse; her hair tied into a braid. She leaned into the man’s side as they walked towards the counter.  
  
The last person in the group could be mistaken for a god. His black hair had the perfect “just rolled out of bed” look and ended just below his shoulders. The piercing grey eyes, which seemed to stare through you, looked around the café. His jawline was sharp, the contour on his high cheekbones, flawless. Perfect winged eyeliner and full red lips accentuated his features. He was short, maybe reaching Remus’ shoulder even with the heeled boots he was wearing. A pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a white David Bowie T-shirt, and a leather jacket gave off a “punk” vibe. The gorgeous stranger shoved his hands in his pockets, discreetly checking Remus out from his peripheral vision.  
  
Remus managed to tear his eyes off the beautiful group of people as they walked up to the counter. Plastering a smile on his face, he grabbed his marker and awaited their orders. The couple came up first, both smiling at Remus.  
  
“ Hello! Welcome to the Lucky’s, what can I get for you?” Remus asked, slightly distracted. His gaze flickering between the couple and the man behind them. The stranger shot him a smile and a wink causing Remus to blush.  
  
Remus looked back at the couple, who were looking at him expectantly. Realizing they had already ordered, he felt his blush deepen. He asked them to repeat their orders while fiddling with the marker in his hands. The man standing behind the couple chuckled and winked at Remus again.  
  
Finally getting their orders: a black coffee for the man and vanilla latte for the girl. Remus asked their names to put on the cups. After paying, James and Lily as he just learned, walked over to the pick-up counter.  
  
The gorgeous man stepped up to the counter, wearing the smirk that never seemed to leave his face. Remus looked down and blushed again.  
  
He looked back up to take the man’s order. “Hello! Welcome to the Lucky Star Café, what can I get for you, sir?” Remus’ hand was hovering over the cups, the other holding the uncapped marker; ready to write down the order.  
  
The man looked annoyed and shot Remus a glare and bit his cheek. He looked at Remus before saying “I’m not a man, I’m genderfluid. They/them pronouns, please.”  
  
Remus’ eyes widened, feeling terrible, “I am so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.” He cast his eyes downwards and busying his hands with the marker.  
  
The person smiled, their perfectly straight, white teeth showing. They flicked a piece of hair out their eye. “Thank you for apologizing. Now, can I get a caramel latte with a side of you?” They winked and let out a chuckle when Remus’ face heated.  
  
Writing down the order on the cup, Remus ducked his head and mumbled, “Will that be all?” He busied himself with the order, typing the numbers into the register.  
  
The nameless strangers smirk faltered for a split second before he could help it. Thinking their charm wasn't working as successfully as they hoped. They snuck a glance at the cute baristas name tag, their eyes making it back to his face in time to not be caught.  
  
Remus looked back up, realizing the cup didn't have a name. He uncapped the marker once again, “Can I have a name, please?”  
  
“Sirius,” the person replied.  
  
“Of course I’m serious, it's company policy to write the names on the cup” Remus said, frowning slightly with his eyebrows drawn together.  
  
All three of the customers snorted at the barista, laughing at pun he didn't realize he had made. Remus’ frown deepened. The person grinned and tilted his head up to look at Remus, who was a tree compared to their short stature.  
  
“My name’s Sirius,” The person, now Sirius, huffed out while trying to conceal his laughter.  
  
Remus stared at Sirius, the tips of his ears turning pink behind his light brown curls. Nodding slightly, he wrote down the name. Still blushing, he dared a look at Sirius; they were looking at James and Lily, who were receiving their drinks from Peter. Remus wrote his number on the cup while Sirius was distracted, hoping he was reading the signs right.  
  
Remus cleared his throat a little, trying to get Sirius’ attention. Sirius looked up at him and smiled. Remus blushed for what felt the hundredth time since the group of friends walked into the café.  
  
Setting the cup down and capping his marker, Remus looked down at the register and typed in his order.  
  
“That'll be $5.05, please.”  
  
Sirius swiped their card, nodding at Remus who wished them a good day, and walked to stand with their friends.  
  
Remus got to work on the latte; keeping his number on the cup out of Peter and Sirius’ sight. Adding caramel drizzle in the shape of a smiley face on top, he capped the latte and walked to the pick-up counter, smiling brightly at Sirius.  
  
“Caramel latte for Sirius,” Remus called. He handed Sirius their drink; Sirius flashed a smile and walked back to their friends.  
  
As the three walked towards the door Sirius looked at the writing on the cup, they turned back towards Remus, winked, and exited the cafe. Remus face heated up, blushing to the tips of his ears. He sat down at the register once more, picking up his book and turning to where he left off.  
  
With barely half a sentence read, he felt the phone in his pocket buzz. Hope fluttering in his stomach, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the message.  
  
**Look out the window cutie ;)**  
  
Feeling the blush creep up on his cheeks, wondering if it had even left his face at all. Remus looked out the window and saw Sirius standing there, phone in hand and smiling at him. Sirius looked down at the phone, fingers moving over the keyboard quickly.  
  
Remus’ phone buzzed again,  
  
**You look cute when you blush ;) I'll text you later Remus.**  
  
Remus face lit up with a smile as he buried his head in the crook of his elbow. Braving peek at the window, Remus saw Sirius was no longer standing there. Pushing back the twinge of disappointment, Remus went back to his book.  
  
Throughout the rest of Remus’ shift he was distracted. His brain shifting between trying to concentrate on reading, the few customers that came in, and Sirius. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Peter poked his arm.  
  
“Hey my shift just ended, you okay closing?” Peter asked.  
  
Turning towards his friend, Remus just rolled his eyes. He was asking as if he had a choice.  
  
“Yeah I’ll be fine, you go on home” Remus said and turned back to his book.  
  
Once Peter left, Remus took out his phone and went to his messages. He quickly saved Sirius’ number in his phone, realizing he hadn’t done so earlier.  
  
Rereading the messages caused Remus to blush again.  
  
His thumbs hovering over the keyboard, Remus wondered whether he should text Sirius first.  
  
Gathering up his courage he typed out a quick message before locking his phone and putting it in his pocket.  
  
_Hey :)_

 


	2. We've Got Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I'll be updating this story every tuesday.  
> Minor trigger warning for scars in 2 places but nothing graphic.  
> Thank you all for reading! comments and kudos are great ;)

Sirius stared down at the lit up phone screen.

_Hey :)_

They had stopped a few steps behind James and Lily before quickly speeding up to fall back into step with the couple. Sirius grabbed James’ hand and shoved the phone into his face, forcing him to look at the message.

“Look at this Jamie, how am I supposed to respond?” Sirius looked up at James and pouted.

James just laughed at Sirius and pulled his hand out of Sirius’ to ruffle their hair.

“Aw Padfoot, is that your boyfriend?” James teased with a smirk on his face.

“Don't be rude, Prongs. Of course he isn't. Not yet,” Sirius smirked and punched James softly in the arm before turning back to their phone. They stared at the phone screen for a while, a soft smile playing at their lips, eventually deciding to respond.

**Hey cutie ;) What's up?**

Sirius’ fingers flew across the keyboard as they typed their reply to Remus. Their mind fell back a few hours to when they first walked into the cute little cafe.

As soon as they laid eyes on the adorable barista, Sirius knew they were gone.

Remus was adorable with his soft chocolate brown eyes and his full head of untamable curls. He had a cute dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks, although some were covered by the scars covering his beautiful face. He looked a good foot taller than Sirius, even in heels, so much of a difference Sirius had to crane their neck up when looking up at him. He was basically a tree.

The clothes he wore made him even more adorable. An over-sized, burgundy sweater and tight fitting jeans along with a black cafe apron adorned his slim frame.

Sirius was pulled out of their thoughts when they tripped on the stairs leading up the their apartment. James turned around and looked at Sirius on the steps.

“So Padfoot, finally decided to awake from your daydreaming?” He laughed when Sirius grumbled and pulled themselves off the ground, dusting off their pants.

After reaching the inside of their shared apartment, with no more injuries or mishaps, the two flopped onto couch while Lily went to make dinner. Sirius spread out on the couch with their head in James's lap.

“Jamie, Prongs, my bestest friend-” Sirius began, grinning up at his friend, only to be cut off by James.

“What do you want Sirius?” He sighed.

“Prongs, I'm in love. What do I do?” They said, sighing dramatically and threw an arm over their eyes.

“Padfoot, you've talked to him once.”

Sirius was about to respond when their phone made a noise. They threw themselves off the couch and grabbed the phone off the coffee table. Laying back in James’ lap, they opened the message, but before they could read anything, James plucked the phone out of Sirius’ hands.

“Aw it's little Sirius’ boyfriend,” James snickered and read the text out loud.

_Just reading for chemistry :)_

Before Sirius knew what was happening, James gave the phone back and stood up causing Sirius to fall to the floor. Sirius huffed and picked up the phone, annoyed by James replying before even reading it.

**Like the chemistry between you and me? ;)**

Groaning at James’ lame pun, Sirius was going to apologize before Remus responded, being adorable.

_um no, just regular chemistry, atoms actually._

Sirius giggled at Remus’ response.

**Ion know about you but the chemistry between us is way more interesting ;)**

Sirius shoved their face into a pillow, blushing at how corny their response was. Hearing the quiet ‘ping’, Sirius’ head popped up again.

_Oh._   
_OH!_   
_You're flirting with me…_

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, as a smile lit up their face.

**Yes I'm trying to flirt with you cutie ;)**

_Oh my god_

**Are you blushing?**

_Whatttt no.._

Sirius rested their head against the armrest and smiled up at the ceiling. They really wanted to get to know the cute, blushy barista.

______________________________________

The next morning Sirius showed up at the cafe, hoping to surprise Remus. Looking around the cafe, scanning tables, checking behind the counter, and even standing on her tippy toes too look through the window behind the counter, she saw no trace of Remus.

Feeling dejected, Sirius still got in line to order. Silently wishing this morning had gone differently.

A few seconds later she felt a buzz in her pocket.

_Hey! What are you up to today? :)_

A smile playing at Sirius’ pink-stained lips, she replied.

**Well I definitely not just arrive at your coffee shop hoping to get a look at this adorable barista**

Sirius felt the blush creep up her neck to the tips of her ears.

_Oh goodness, really? I'm not working today.._

Sirius was about to reply before she saw it was her turn to order.

“Hello! Welcome to Lucky's, what can I get for you?”

Sirius didn't even have to think about it, “Grande caramel latte, please.”

After paying and receiving her drink, Sirius went and sat down at an empty table.

A few minutes later the door the the cafe slammed open and the bell rang loudly.

Sirius looked up from her drink and her eyes grew wide. Standing in the doorway was Remus, a bit sweaty with his hair disheveled, looking like he just rolled out of bed and ran here.

Remus scanned around the cafe before his eyes landed on Sirius in the corner. A huge smile lit up on both their faces.

He bounded over to Sirius, not even bothering to order, and sat down across from her.

“Fancy meeting you here, Sirius. Pronouns today? Still they/them or have they changed?” Remus asked.

Sirius grinned widely, “She/her today, please cutie.”

Looking Remus over, from his flushed face which still had a bit of sweat, to his hair, which was messy and out of control, to his clothing, Sirius realized he was in pajamas.

“So, moon pajamas?” Sirius teased.

“Wha- oh god.” Remus went a brighter shade of red and hid his head in his hands.

“So, Moon boy, did you really run all the way over here just to see little, old me? How far away do you even live?” Sirius asked with amusement lacing his tone.

“Oh just you know, a few blocks,” Remus said before muttering, “maybe 6.” His blush deepened.

Sirius looked over Remus; studying him. He wore a tight black t-shirt, allowing Sirius to drool over the muscles being outlined in the shirt, and maroon pajama pants with little moons on them. She looked over his arms and neck, scars littered his tan skin; some pink and raised, some pale white and pulling the skin taut.

Remus saw Sirius staring at his scars, her eyes trailing from one to another. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Remus crosses his arms protectively over his chest.

Sirius smiled reassuringly before taking a sip of her cooling coffee.

“So Remus how about we get to know each other a bit more?”

 

 


	3. Going For A Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I've been so busy this week I didn't think I'd finish this chapter in time. I'm pretty proud of this chapter so I hope everybody likes it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are great ;)
> 
> Scars trigger warning at the beginning, nothing too big though.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“What's your favorite thing to do?” Sirius asked him. They were sitting in a booth at the cafe, asking each other random questions to get to know one another. They'd been talking for what felt like hours; they had their coffees refilled at least three times by now.

“Reading” Remus responded.

“I've always known you were a nerd” Sirius teased lightly, a smile lighting up his face. Remus blushed and looked down at his empty coffee cup. Sirius peered into his cup and looked back at him.

“Do you want more, Moony?” Sirius questioned him.

“Oh I can get it-” Remus was quickly cut off.

“Nonsense” Sirius winked at him and grabbed Remus's cup, walking up to the counter.

Remus stayed in the booth, staring at his hands, running his eyes over the scars. The ran his hands up and down his arms, brushing his fingertips over the scars, a constant reminder of what had happened. He frowned at the bad memories invading his mind and stared at the wall in front of him, not even realizing Sirius came back.

She looked at him curiously. Placing the cup in front of Remus, she sat down and waited. Remus was pulled out of his thoughts when he finally realized she sat there. He smiled at Sirius, and took a sip of coffee.

“What were you thinking about, Moony?” She asked before taking a sip of her new coffee.

“Oh, nothing important…” Remus said dismissively.

“Are you sure? You can talk and I'll listen” Sirius said, trying to be reassuring.

“I'm okay” Remus forced a smile. Sirius looked suspicious but dropped the topic. The conversation flowed easily after that; asking each other more questions, laughing, and drinking more coffee.

“Moony, can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer, but I'm curious” Sirius asked, looking a little nervous.

“Uh sure. Go ahead” Remus said.

“How did you get the scars?” Remus tensed; he wasn't expecting that question. He gripped his coffee cup a little tighter, the warmth of the coffee easing his nerves slightly.

“I was in a car accident” Remus said quietly. Sensing that he was uncomfortable, Sirius didn't say anything else for a few moments.

“Sorry for bringing that up. Do you want to go somewhere else?” Sirius said suddenly.

Remus looked down at his pajamas, then up at Sirius. “I'm in pajamas, Sirius.”

“Well let's get you changed then” Sirius grinned and slide out of the booth, pulling Remus with him and out the door.

They stopped abruptly in front of a black motorcycle, grabbing the helmet she tried handing it to Remus. His eyes widened and he shook his head. Sirius nodded and shoved the helmet over Remus's head causing his checks to be squished together.

“Don't worry, Remus” Sirius laughed.

“I’m not getting on that death machine. Plus, it’s cold and I don't have a coat” Sirius just laughed again, shrugging off her leather jacket, handing it to Remus, and climbing on to the bike.

She motioned for Remus to put on the jacket and climb on behind her. Finally realizing that he'd get nowhere with arguing, he slipped into the jacket and walked towards the bike.

“How do I get on?” Remus asked, looking at Sirius for help, a bemused expression on his face.

Sirius smiled at Remus's cuteness, “just swing your leg over and wrap your arms around my stomach.”

Remus shuffled closer to the bike, swinging his long, pajama covered leg over the seat. He wrapped his arms loosely around Sirius’ stomach. She started the bike and turned to look at Remus.

“Where do you live, Moony?” She asked.

“Six blocks straight ahead, 3rd building on the left” Remus replied.

As they took off, Remus let out a very unmanly squeak, not that he'd admit to that, and wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius. He buried his head into Sirius’s back as they flew down the empty street, the wind rushing past them.

Pulling up to the curb, Remus launched himself off the bike. “I'm never getting on to that death machine again Sirius” Remus exclaimed. His hands were trembling as he went to take off the helmet.

“Aww Moony, it wasn't that bad!” Sirius laughed and grabbed his hand, taking the helmet with her free hand and setting it on the bike.

“Yes Sirius, yes it was.”

“Did you not enjoy being so close to me? Cause I know I enjoyed having you pressed up against me” Sirius said cheekily.

Remus blushed and pulled Sirius up the steps to his apartment. He unlocked the door, allowing Sirius to enter first.

~~

Sirius looked around the small apartment, amazed at the amount of stuff Remus managed to fit into it. Remus had floor to ceiling bookshelves lined against every wall, various tea cups littered every available table, textbooks and papers scattered across the floor and couch.

Remus blushed, embarrassed by the state of his house. He shuffled awkwardly out from the doorway.

“Sorry, it's a right mess, I wasn't expecting company.” Remus apologized and looked to the ground. Sirius just smiled and shook her head.

“Honestly, I love it. It looks lived in unlike my house growing up.” She said as she looked around some more.  
  
“Uh okay then, do you still want me to go change or we could stay here and watch a movie or something if you'd like?” Remus said, looking up at Sirius.

“Let's stay here, Moony, and watch a movie”

“Would you like to change? Your clothes don't seem very comfortable..” Remus said looking down at Sirius's impossibly tight skinny jeans and tank top.

“Ohh, trying to get me out of my clothes already Moony?” Sirius teased, laughing at Remus as his face flushed.

“Oh well- I just meant- I'm sorry…” Remus stumbled over his words and turned to walk away, playing with his hands nervously

“Moony, I'd love to wear your clothes” Sirius winked and Remus flushed even more.

“Okay well I'll just go get you some, if you'd like to sit down?” With that said Remus went off to his bedroom. Sirius sat down on the couch, pushing some books to the side to make room. She looked around, taking everything in. There was a basket in the corner of the room overflowing with quilts and blankets, some looking hand made. Pictures of Remus and people Sirius assumed were his friends, hanging on the walls between bookshelves, and on the mantle of the fireplace. Next to the fireplace was a small bookshelf filled with movies, and above was a small tv.

Sirius continued looking around until she heard Remus's feet padding down the hallway towards the living room. He emerged, wearing a pair of sweats and a sweater himself and carrying a pair of grey sweat pants and a maroon cable knit sweater, similar to the one he wore when they'd met.

“Um you can change in the bathroom if you'd like. It's the first door on the left” Remus said. Sirius took the clothes and headed to the bathroom.

~~

Remus went to the kitchen and threw some popcorn in the microwave and pulled out some tea, putting water in the electric kettle and turning it on. Walking back to the living room, he sat on the couch and waited for Sirius.

A few moments later Remus heard the bathroom door open and Sirius walked into the living room again. She looked even smaller than normal in Remus’s clothes. The sweat pants had to be rolled up at both the waist and ankle to prevent them from falling and dragging on the floor. The sweater sleeves hung over her hands and the neckline slipped off her shoulder. She was tying her hair in a messy top knot as she came to sit by Remus.

Just as she sat down on the couch the microwave and kettle went off.

“I'll be right back” Remus said but Sirius followed anyway.

“Remus, do you know how cute you look in your pajamas?” Sirius said causing Remus to blush.

“I'm not cute” Remus muttered quietly, busying himself with getting the popcorn in a bowl and making the tea.

“Do you know why I call you Moony? Cause your ass is out of this world” Sirius laughed and pulled herself into the countertop across from Remus.

“Stop it” Remus said, blushing furiously.

“Make me Moony” Sirius teased.

Remus shut the microwave a bit harder than necessary and stalked over to Sirius. He pulled Sirius's face towards his and pressed their lips together.

Sirius made a muffled, surprised noise but brought her hands up to Remus's face, cupping his cheeks and pulling him closer. She kissed him back, moving her lips in time with his. She felt him biting at her bottom lip, causing her to smile against his. Sirius pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

She looked up at Remus and slid her hands from his checks, wrapping them around his neck. They were both a little breathless, but Sirius leaned in and pressed a short, but sweet kiss against Remus's lips.

Remus untangled himself from Sirius and helped her get down from the counter. They grabbed the popcorn and tea and walked into the living room. Remus set the food on the coffee table and went to look for a movie. Not really looking at what movie he picked, he popped it into the DVD player. He grabbed a few blankets from the basket in the corner and walked over to couch, pulling Sirius into his arms and flopped ungracefully onto the couch.

“Is this okay?” Remus asked, blushing as Sirius laid her head on his chest.

“It's perfect Moony” Sirius said as she pulled the blankets up around them, tangling their legs together as they settled in on the couch.

As soon as the movie started playing, Remus knew he'd made a mistake. The opening credits to The Notebook were rolling and Sirius just looked up and smirked.

“Really Remus? The Notebook?” Sirius teased him and laughed. Remus blushed, shrugging as he wrapped his arms around Sirius.

Not even ten minutes into the movie, they both had fallen asleep, Remus drooling onto the pillow beneath them and Sirius snoring into Remus's ear.


	4. A Little Morning Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I'm so sorry I didn't get an update in last week, I was superrrrrrr busy. I had to study for finals that are coming up, I had a concert on Tuesday, and got stung by a wasp in my eye on Wednesday which swelled shut for a few days. So my life has been super hectic.
> 
> But I updated only a week late. I know it super short, but please forgive me, you'll get a longer chapter next week.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

Remus woke up to the sound of quiet giggling and the clicking of a camera. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Peter standing above him with his phone in his hand. Remus decided to ignore him and savor the feeling of Sirius sleeping soundly on his chest.

Stretching his arms up, a pain exploded in his chest. Remus quickly sat up, knocking Sirius to the floor. His breathing came out in shallow breaths; he felt like there was an elephant's weight on his chest.

Suddenly there were two pairs of hands on him, knocking him out of his thoughts. He heard Peter telling Sirius about Remus’s binder as they pulled his sweater over his head. He struggled to get the binder off by himself.

“Help me,” Remus managed to choke out.

“Don't worry Moony, we’ll get you out. Can you put your arms up?” Sirius asked, his voice comforting Remus.

Remus’s arms went up and he felt the binder being pulled from his chest, up over his head. He sucked in a deep breath, a sob shuddered through his body.

“Are you okay Remus? Why the hell would you sleep with your binder on?” Peter said, his tone was furious but the hand rubbing his back was comforting.

“That's really dangerous Moony” Sirius said, running his fingers through Remus’s hair. Remus turned his face into Sirius’s chest, soaking the borrowed sweater with his tears as sobs shook his body.

Suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings, Remus realized he was half naked and scrambled to get his sweater back on.

“I'm sorry Sirius, you shouldn't have seen me like this” Remus apologized, look down and his feet.

Sirius just pulled him into his arms and held him, resting his head on Remus’s chest. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and looked up to Peter, who was standing awkwardly off to the side.

He coughed slightly before rubbing the back of his neck, “As much as I hate to be a downer Remus, we've got work in half an hour.”

“Oh right, shit…” Remus pulled away and went to go get his binder so he could wear it to work later but Sirius stopped him.

“What are you doing? You can't wear your binder today!” Sirius pulled the binder out of Remus’s hands and threw it on the couch.

Remus pouted, but he knew Sirius was right. Untangling himself from Sirius, he started towards his room to get changed.

~

Sirius sat on the couch as Remus was in his room changing. He felt the couch sink down next to him.

“Don't hurt him. He's been through a lot” he heard Peter say.

“Don't worry, I'll try my hardest to be the best significant other I can be.. If he wants to go that far” Sirius blushed, realizing what he said. He really wanted a future with Remus, he was too adorable to let go.

An awkward silence filled the air as he and Peter sat on the couch. Remus came back in the room, a few minutes later, ending the silence between the two people on the couch. He smiled at them and went to get his old, white converse.

Sirius looked Remus over. He was wearing an oversized, baby blue jumper, black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and a dark blue beanie thrown over his messy curls. He was adorable Sirius thought.

He was caught off guard when Remus came up to him and wrapped him tightly in a hug.

“Thank you for your help this morning, it means so much to me.” Remus said, smiling down at the small person in his arms.

“No need to thank me Moony. Now you need to get your cute cute butt to work before you're late Mister.” Sirius teased and smacked Remus’s butt playfully before he turned to walk towards the door.

Remus jumped and let out a squeak, a very manly one Remus told himself, and turned to look at Sirius. His face flushed and Sirius laughed.

“Bye Remus.” Sirius smirked and threw a wink at Remus before he softly shut the door behind himself.

~

A few hours into his shift, Remus was sat behind the counter at Lucky's watching the people at the tables, seeing them laughing and hanging with their friends. He knew nobody was paying attention to him, but it felt like all eyes were in his direction, like they knew that he wasn't wearing his binder. It was nerve wracking.

He tried to distract himself, pulling out his book from beneath the counter and propping it up on register. He was able to read two chapters in peace before the door to the cafe slammed open.

Looking up to see who came in, he saw Sirius walking towards him, a determined expression etched onto his features. Before he could even get a ‘hi’ out, Sirius blurted out, “Would you go on a date with me tonight?” 


	5. Not A Chapter :(

Hey guys! 

Sorry this isn't a chapter, I'll hopefully be updating tomorrow! I've been so busy with this being a the last few weeks of school and I haven't really had time to write.

Id like to announce that I'll be moving my updating days to either Wednesday or Friday! During the summer I'll be working all day on Mondays, Tuesday's, and Thursday's so I'll be a bit busy.

Thank you all for being patient with me and my crazy updating schedule! I'll definitely be updating tomorrow and I think everyone will like it

Sorry!! :(


	6. The Ruined Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I'm pretty happy with this chapter! It's not edited so just please ignore any mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

Sirius stared at the reflection in the mirror. They had on dark blue skinny jeans, a sheer, white tank top, and black combat boots on. Their hair was tied up in an intricate French braid and they hadn't put any make up on yet. Finally deciding this was the perfect outfit, Sirius made their way into the bathroom.

Getting out the make up bag, Sirius dumped everything on the counter and began their work. They contoured their cheekbones, put on light pink lipstick and winged eyeliner. Once finished, Sirius stepped out of the bathroom only to be tackled into a hug by James.

“Remember Sirius, don't do anything I would do. You don't want the poor guy running off now do you?” James laughed and pushed himself off the floor. He extended and hand to Sirius and pulled them up.

“Trust me James, this is going to be great.” Sirius smirked and pushed past James to get their jacket.

“We'll get out there and take that man on the best damn date he's ever been on” James said, smiling down at Sirius before patting them on the back and walking down the hall.

“Why do I put up with him” Sirius muttered. They picked up their leather jacket, slipping it on, and grabbed their motorcycle keys.

“I'm leaving! Don't do anything I wouldn't do” Sirius called, looking down the hall to James and Lily.

“But you wouldn't have sex on the couch and that's what we plan on doing while you're gone” Lily grinned, barely dodging the shoe thrown in her direction.

Sirius walked out of the flat with a grimace on their face. Walking down to the curb, they stopped in front of the motorcycle parked there. Swinging their leg over the seat and starting the engine, they put their helmet on and took off down the street.

~

They stood nervously in front of Remus's door, they hadn't announced their arrival yet. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind their ear, Sirius took a deep breath and raised their hand up to the door. They knocked gently, holding their breath as they heard light foot steps padding towards the door.

All the air Sirius had been holding in was let out in a gasp as soon as the door opened. Remus stood there looking incredible in black skinny jeans, a blue collared shirt with a sweater over top, and white converse. His curls were sitting in wild pile on top of his head. He had a light blush across his cheeks as he bit his lip and stared down at Sirius.

Sirius realized they'd been staring for too lounge hen they heard a small cough trying to get their attention.

“Do I look okay?” Remus asked nervously.

“Fuck you look great, Remus” Sirius breathed out. “Are you ready?” They asked, taking Remus's hand in theirs.

Sirius lead him down the stairs, Remus’s face palming as he noticed the bike.

“I can't ride on that again” Remus said, shaking his head and backing away.

Sirius laughed and looked up to him. “Don't worry Remus, we're gonna walk.”

Remus let out a breath of relief. Sirius grabbed Remus's hand again and pulled him past the bike. They walked down the side walk for a while before Remus realized where they were going. He turned to look at Sirius, excitement lighting up his face.

“Are you serious- don't even say it. Are you really taking me to the beach fair?” Remus exclaimed

Sirius loves the look of wonder in Remus’s eyes as he looks around the boardwalk.

“Do you like it Moony?” Sirius asked although they already knew the answer.

“Yes of course! Oh my god” Remus said, surprising Sirius when he pulled them to his chest and kissed them.

Sirius brought their hands up to cup Remus's cheeks as they kissed him back.

Remus pulled back, slightly breathless, and rested their forehead on Sirius's.

“Thank you so much Sirius” Remus smiled, his eyes creasing in the corners.

“Anytime Moony” Sirius whispered against Remus's lips before pressing another kiss to them. They grabbed Remus's hand and leaded them towards the ticket booth.

“Hi two adult tickets please” Sirius says to the lady behind the window.

She smiled up at them “well aren't you two just the cutest couple I've ever seen.”

Remus blushed and a smile took over Sirius's face.

“Here you go, love birds, that'll be $25.67 please” the lady said.

Remus tried to pull out his wallet but Sirius was having none of that.

“Put that wallet away right now mister. I asked you out so I'm the one paying” Sirius said, handing the money to the smiling lady.

After paying, They walked through the main gate.

“What do you want to do first Moons?” Sirius asked, intertwining their fingers with Remus's.

“Can you win my a prize?” Remus asked, a blush creeping up his face.

“Of course Moons, anything for you” Sirius squeezed his hand as they walked to find the games.

After a few minutes of walking around trying to find some good games, Sirius saw a game they might have a chance at winning. They tugged on Remus's hand, pulling him towards the game. The game was simple, throw 3 darts at 3 balloons and pop them all to win a prize.

They walked up to the game where a too cheery man greeted them.

“Hello! Hello! Would you like to play the game? $3 for 3 darts!” The man yelled out.

“Hi, I'd like to play please.” Sirius said to the man as they handed over the money.

Sirius picked up the darts and took a step back. They pulled their hand back to aim for a bright red balloon. Sending the dart flying through the air, Sirius watched as the balloon popped. A loud popping sound was heard along with a squeal from Remus.

After the other two darts were thrown, the couple walked off to the next activity, Remus hugging a brown stuffed teddy bear to his chest. Tugging on Sirius’s hand, Remus pulled them to ride after ride. Sirius allowed themselves to be dragged around, not wanting to ruin Remus’s happy mood.

They went on all the roller coasters, and spiny rides, and even the carousel. They ate a dinner of fried fair food, consisting of corn dogs and elephant ears. There was only one thing they hadn't done yet.

As a suprise, Sirius called in a favor with a friend to get them to the front of the Ferris wheel line. They get in the first carriage, Remus and Sirius holding hands and the stuffed bear sitting next to Remus.

The ride stopped when they got to the top, Remus was looking out towards the sun that was setting against the water. Sirius squeezed Remus's hand, making the boy look over at them. Sirius was about to say something when Remus broke the silence.

“Will you go out with me Sirius?” Remus asked, looking into Sirius's eyes.

They were shocked, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, Sirius just stared at Remus.

“Oh my god, I can't believe you did this! You ruined it!” Sirius exclaimed, pouting, but fighting the smile off their face.

Remus was nervous now, his palms were sweating and his mouth was dry. “I'm sorry, just forget I said anything” he muttered, fiddling with the fur on the bear and trying to keep the tears at bay.

“No! It just… My suprise was to ask you out, but as you can see that didn't really work out” Sirius giggled.

Remus smiled, looking up at Sirius. “Does that mean you say yes?”

“Fuck yes Moons” Sirius said and wrapped Remus up in his arms.

 


	7. Someone You Used to Know Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!
> 
> This fic has not been abandoned I promise you. Some unexpected things have come up this summer, like the fact that I work every single day including weekends and all I do is sleep at when I'm at home. 
> 
> But I've updated today! This was supposed to be longer, but I've decided to break it up into two parts, because I'm dead tired tonight after running around the zoo for five and a half hours. 
> 
> So as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! And thank you all for reading :)

Remus sat behind the counter at Lucky's, a smile lighting up his tired face as he thought about the date with Sirius. He stayed up all night with the memories flashing through his head. He couldn't believe he and Sirius were dating. He couldn't believe he got someone like Sirius to even talk to him, but he was happy.

He knew it was going to be a long day but he prayed it would be a good day none the less. There was nobody in the shop, it was an hour after his shift had started and not one person had been in. Deciding nobody would mind, Remus pulled out his phone to text Sirius.

_Hey babe, what's up? :)_

Remus was bored out of his mind. With nothing to do but sit on his stool and wait for a customer, he pulled out his book and opened to his dog-eared page. He quickly became engrossed with the book, not noticing when the door opened and the bell rang, or when the greasy haired man came up to the counter. He didn't look up until the book was pulled out of his hands.

“Hey what the-” Remus began before he looked up and saw who was standing above him. His breath hitched and his face paled as he stared at the man before him.

“Hello Remus, what a lovely surprise, seeing you here.” The greasy man smiled at him maniacally. “Long time no see.”

Remus was extremely pale, his palms were sweating, hands shaking as he picked up a pen to write down the order. He didn't want to meet the man’s eyes, to remember the memories he spent so long oppressing.

“What can I get for you, sir?” Remus quietly mumbled.

“What was that, fag? Speak the fuck up.” He was getting angry, Remus knew what would happen if he got any worse. He had tears gathering in his eyes, he didn't want this, not after how well his day went yesterday.

“I’m s-sorry, sir, w-what can I-I g-get for you?” The man laughed before reaching out and grabbing Remus’s wrist tightly.

“I heard about your queer little ‘boyfriend’, if you could even call him that, he's a fucking freak.” The guy grabbed his wrist tighter as, Remus tried to get him off.

“Severus, please just let me go,” Remus begged, the tears in his eyes freely falling down his cheeks.

“Don't worry Remus, I'll leave you and your little fag alone for now, but I'd be careful with what you tell that little queer bitch,” Snape cackled loudly before turning around and walking out the door.

Remus slowly slid down the wall behind him until he was sitting on the ground. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his head in his knees. Tears were pouring down his face, puffs of breath were coming out unevenly and shallow. The thoughts of what had happened were racing around his mind, tormenting Remus with things he never wanted to think of again. He was thankfully pulled out of his thoughts when his phone beeped.

Slowly standing to his feet, he reached a shaky hand out to grab his phone. A message from Sirius lit up the screen.

**Hey babe :) I'm on my way to pick you up! I'll be there in two minutes**

Remus felt his face pale, more tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't want Sirius to see him like this but he couldn't calm down. He collapsed back to the ground. Burying his head into his knees, Remus's body shook with quiet sobs. He heard the shop door open causing him to tense and release a louder cry.

“Remus, baby, where are you?” He heard Sirius's panicked voice ring through the cafe

Remus heard quick footsteps coming towards the counter he sat behind. He heard a gasp and there there were comforting arms wrapped around him.

“Moons? What the hell happened?” Sirius asked, his voice breaking as took in the sight of his distressed boyfriend.

Remus turned towards the warm, comforting body of his lover. He felt safe in his arms, they made him feel like he was home. Remus pressed his face into the wooly sweater covered chest, letting his tears soak through the fabric as his sobs continued.

He didn't know how long they sat there, Remus's mind was tuned out; foggy with all the memories flooding his brain. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, the tears stop falling, his breath slowly evening out before falling asleep completely in Sirius's arms.

 

 


	8. Someone You Used To Know Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi!
> 
> Finally an update! Hope you enjoy!!

Sirius felt the soft puffs of air from his sleeping boyfriend hitting his neck. He knew Remus had tired himself out after his panic attack, falling asleep from emotional exhaustion. He looked down at Remus, taking in the soft beauty of the sleeping boy. He felt as if he need to protect Remus from the world, to take him and hide.

Sirius knew he needed to do something, but he felt helpless. There was only one thing he could do. He didn't want to wake Remus, but he needed to get help. Sirius tried gently maneuvering the sleeping boy in his arms so he could get the phone out of his back pocket. He felt Remus shift, his arms wrapping around Sirius's torso and his face softly against his neck, he let out a quiet whine. Sirius instantly stilled his movements. Looking down at Remus for a few moments to see if he'd wake, before going back to getting his phone out.

Successfully getting it out without Remus waking, he sent a text to the first person that popped into his head.

**James! I need help**

**Bring the car to that one cafe that Remus works at**

**Hurry**

Sliding his phone in the pocket of his leather jacket. Running his free hand through Remus's soft but tangled curls, loving the way Remus leaned into his touch. Sirius looked around himself, spotting Remus's phone lay on the ground next to them. He picked it up and call the only person in the contacts, Peter Pettigrew.

“Hey Rem, what's up? Aren't you at the shop?” Sirius heard Peter’s voice come through the speakers.

“Peter! This is Sirius, something happened with Remus and I need you to come down to the shop, there's no one else here and I need to take Remus home.”

“Oh god, okay I'll be there in a few minutes.”

With that Sirius hung up the phone. He saw James pulling into a parking space in front of the cafe and breathed a sigh of relief. He began rearranging Remus in his arms, placing one hand under his knees and the other wrapped around Remus's shoulders. Silently praying he didn't wake Remus up he tried to stand up with Remus giraffe like body in his arms.

After his third attempt at standing, Sirius gave up and waited until James walked in to get help. Hearing the bell above the door ring, Sirius called out to James.

“We're over here James.”

Heavy footsteps moved closer to the counter they were behind and James’ face appeared over their heads as he looked down on them.

“Need help picking him up?” James asked quietly.

James moved around the counter, crouching down next to Sirius and rearranged Remus into his arms. He easily lifted Remus up without waking him. Sirius stood up, dusting the dirt off his pants, and they both headed for the door.

Upon reaching the car, Sirius opened the door so James could lay Remus in the backseat. James quietly shut the door and leaned his body against it. He turned to look at Sirius who had sat down on the curb with his head in his hands.

“What the hell happened Padfoot?” James asked, his eyebrows furrowing and a frown forming on his face.

“I don't know Prongs, he was freaking out when I got here. I called his friend Peter to watch the shop, he should be here soon.”

Just as Sirius finished, James saw a small, mousy looking boy running up to them.

“Where's Remus? Is he okay?” The boy said, breathing heavily.

Sirius stood up and ran a hand through his hair before speaking. “He's in the car, I don't know what happened but I'll find out when he wakes up. Thank you for coming down here quickly.”

“No problem. I'll give you my number, keep me updated please.”

With that said, Peter gave them his number and turned to walk into the store. James and Sirius looked at each other before opening the car doors and getting in. Resting his head against the window, Sirius thought about how he would approach what happened with Remus. Getting lost in his thoughts Sirius didn't hear James start the car and drive away from the shop.

 

 


End file.
